This invention relates to an improvement in a feed through capacitor for radio frequency suppression in an automobile.
In automobiles, the use of a radio frequency suppression capacitor is, of course, well known. Typically, a plurality of such capcaitors are utilized. For each capacitor, one end is connected to the source of supply such as the electrical harness and the other end is connected to a utilization device, such as a tailgate switch, blower motor, window wiper motor, power window motor, etc.
In the use of these feed through capacitors, one significant problem is the need for a specially configured and designed capacitor for each utilization device. typically, the conventional capacitor windings are encapsulated in a metal container to which a combined grounding and mounting bracket is attached, such as by spot welding. Thus, for each utilization, a different configuration of the grounding and mounting bracket is required.
Because of the different configuration of each mounting and grounding bracket, these radio frequency suppression cpacitors are typically manufactured with flexible wire leads at the input and the output ends. The ends of the leads have connecting terminals for connection at the input end to the source of supply and at the output end to the utilization device.
Thus, a single automobile may require 15 or 20 different configurations and styles of the feed-through capacitor.
Yet another problem with the prior art capacitor is that the metal container itself, as well as the metallic grounding and mounting bracket, frequently corrode to open the grounding circuit. Furthermore, the metal container often provides for accidental grounding of other circuits.
Hence, the invention herein is directed to a universal feed-through capacitor for radio frequency suppression in an automobile which eliminates the above problems and which may be conveniently utilized in all the various circuits of an automobile.